Fem Canada x MtF America
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Maddie and Alfred(Foster) meet at a bar and go back to Madelines place for a bit of fun.


Foster smiled to herself, stepping into the usual club she went to late that evening. She hummed, looking around and into the crowd of people who were mingling for now, deciding to have a drink or two until everyone started to dance.

She made her way to the bar, leaning over at the hip, arms crossed on the counter as she looked up at the bar tender, smiling at him. "Hey there," she said, seeing his eyes light right up as he stepped close. "Evening Foster, your usual?" he asked, already knowing the answer and gave a wink, nodding a bit to the side before he turned.

She blinked, turning her eyes the way he had so discreetly pointed, spotting a woman with wavy dirty blond hair looking her way. Putting on a sweet smile, she gave a small wiggle of her fingers in a wave. Surprised as the woman made her way over, she stood up a little straighter, unsure really what to say to her, though the welcoming smile on the others face calmed her nerves.

"Hey," she said, holding her hand out toward her. "I'm Foster, nice to meet you," she said, looking to the side as her drink was placed down, the man behind the bar giving her a look, brows raised playfully. Foster shot him a look, then turned her attention back to the beauty in front of her.

"I'm Madeline," the woman said, taking the offered hand and gave it a gentle shake. "You can call me Maddie though."

She was a little shorter than herself, hair down to the middle of her back; though she was sure it would be longer if it was out of that ponytail. She wore a tight fitting top, a good portion of her breasts showing, and nice, tight dark blue jeans that clung to her curvy hips. Foster had to say, she was impressed.

"Are you going to be dancing?" Foster asked curiously, picking up her screwdriver and sipped at it through a straw.

Maddie gave her a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "Only if you are."

"Oh there's no doubt about that, trust me, it's why I come out here," she said with a laugh in her tone, getting a smile in return.

"I'll have to come out more often then!" Maddie joked, sliding her hand around Fosters waist carefully and tugged her a step closer, giving her butt a playful pinch before she trotted off onto the dance floor.

Foster laughed and took another sip of her drink, following quickly after she put it down.

Later that night after a lot of laughter, grinding, a few more drinks and playful rolls of her hips, they were stepping out of the bar together, hand in hand with matching smiles on their faces. Maddie's hair had gotten tousled, shirt riding up on her stomach, giving it free range for Foster to tickle.

"Hey!" Maddie let out with a laugh, snatching up the womans hand and tugged her forward, earning a surprised squeak. She gave the slightly taller girl a sweet smile then, a hand slipping to the small of her back, the other moving up to cup her cheek and pulled her down for a soft kiss on the lips, strawberry and cherry lip-gloss mixing between them.

Foster was the one to step close and slid her arms around the other, pressing their chests together, a pleased little sigh leaving her as she slipped her tongue forward, lightly flicking it over Maddies lips until she parted them, their tongues meeting and sliding over each other slowly.

They parted for breath after a few minutes, panting discreetly, able to see their breath in the cold night air. "How about you come back to me place?" Maddie suggested, cocking her head to the side a bit and smirked playfully, seeing that blush spread over the others cheeks. Foster gave a nod despite this, pushing her hair behind her ear and took the others hand once more, following her along down the street.

They arrived at Maddies apartment within ten minutes, and as soon as they entered, Foster was pressed back into the door, being playfully peppered with kisses all over her cheeks, lips and neck. She leaned ticklishly away from it, though Maddie was quick to chase her, making her laugh and dash out from the door and down the hall, kicking off her heels.

Squealing happily as Maddie chased after her, they finally made it to the bedroom and she was tackled onto the bed, the both of them laughing.

"Turn over dear," Madeline said in a breath, giving Fosters ear a gentle nibble as she picked herself up, waiting until the other obliged before she leaned down; locking their lips in a soft kiss.

They melted into each other, Fosters legs spreading slowly for Maddie's hips to settle into, laying on top of her comfortably; her arms draped up over the dirty blondes shoulders. Her hands tangled into her hair, breaking the kiss in favour of the woman's lips pecking slowly down her jawline and to her neck.

Foster gasped softly as she felt the other bite down on a particularly sensitive spot, her soft breaths turning into moans as she started to suck and slide her hands downward, playfully groping at Fosters breasts to tease her.

Maddie felt her skin heat up, and she pulled back from her neck to look down at her. "You okay dear?" She asked softly, lightly kissing the tip of her nose.

Foster almost felt like she couldn't speak. "Well um, I just want to keep my shirt on, okay?" She gave a sheepish smile up at her, hoping that she wouldn't question it too much.

She gave a shrug of her shoulders, smiling down at Foster and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "That's fine," she said softly, not wanting to step over the line and hurt her. She skipped over her breasts then, much to Fosters relief as they were only a few implants stuffing her bra.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched as Maddie kissed downward, pushing her shirt up just enough so that she could get at the sensitive skin at her stomach. She ran her fingertips over Fosters sides slowly, peeking up at her with a playful little grin when she felt her squirm away.

Foster moaned softly, eyes growing hazy as she kissed lower and lower, breasts rubbing between her spread legs and giving her some stimulation, feeling hotter every time her soft lips pressed down.

Fingers started to tug at her jeans, popping the button and slowly pulling them south. Foster lifted her hips up slowly, face red and eyes adverted to the side, though when she heard a little giggle and her pants hitting the floor, she couldn't help but to look back.

Maddie was looking up at her, finger running slowly down the length of her cock gently. "Didn't expect this," she said, quirking a brow, though she slowly leaned up and gave Foster a kiss on the lips, seeing how embarrassed she was. "Don't worry about it, okay?" she asked, her eyes warm. "I don't mind at all, you're still beautiful, and really sexy," she teased with a wink, smiling at her brightly, seeing she had calmed the womans nerves.

"Do you mind if I touch a little, though?" she asked softly, seeing Foster give a nod and she smiled, sliding her hand downward to palm her, giving gentle rubs through her panties and slipped back downward after another kiss. She kissed back down her stomach gently, tilting her head to the side as she wrapped her lips lightly around the small bulge in her panties, tongue slipping forward and lips kneading slowly, letting out a hot breath that made Foster shiver.

Maddie smiled, sitting up once more and grabbed her hips, turning her straight over without warning, giggling at the others reaction. "Relax dear," she whispered, kissing down the small of her back as she groped at Fosters plump ass, leaving little hickies on the dimples at her hips.

Foster squirmed, her body quivering as the other slipped her panties downward just enough, kissing down and spread her cheeks carefully, her tongue slowly slipping out to flick carefully at Fosters taint, hearing her trembling moan, knowing she was doing something right. She moved upward slowly, kissing here and there, though soon she pulled away, kissing at the woman s thighs for a moment, hearing her whine.

"What is it~?" she grinned.

"Don't just stop…" Foster whispered, face red and hips slowly grinding in the air.

"Don't forget your manners," she said in a tease, licking her lips once, giving the womans ass a light smack.

Foster smiled lightly, moaning. "Please~" she let out, looking back up at her.

"That's better," Maddie cooed, slowly moving her lips back, kissing her way between the others cheeks once more, kneading them slowly to spread them a little wider to give herself room. She slipped her tongue out once more, licking at Fosters tight little hole carefully, feeling her squirming and listening to her soft moans as she worked her over. She grinned, tongue pressing forward, working her way inside slowly, feeling the others hips slowly pressing back against her a little harder.

"Mm!" Foster let out, biting her lip lightly before she allowed them to part, letting out soft, panting moans at each little movement the other gave her. "It feels so hot…" she whispered softly, hips rocking slowly.

Maddie pulled back after a few moments, licking her lips and grinned. "Stay there," she whispered, pushing herself up from the bed, leaving Foster confused. She sat up slowly, watching Maddie as she made her way to the dresser, wiggling herself out of those tight pants, then tugged the shirt straight up over her head and snapped the bra off. Fosters face heated up in an instant, looking her over and licked her lips once, watching her bent over and wiggle her hips once more.

"You shouldn't stare, Foster," she teased, not bothering to look up at her as she stood straight once more, pulling open her dresser and looked inside, grabbing up something and hummed softly. She snapped the straps into place, turning toward Foster once more with a slight grin on her face. "What do you think?" she asked curiously, showing off the blue dildo she wore. It was only about 5 inches and 1 2/3 inches thick, though the realistic look and subtle veins would give some friction.

She snatched up a bottle of lubricant once more, crawling up onto the bed and smiled sweetly, taking a seat and leaned back against the pillows. "Give it a suck, girl," she grinned, seeing Fosters face go red.

Foster gave a soft nod, biting her lip lightly as she crawled forward, slowly settling down between the woman's legs, leaving her tush up in the air for the other to see as she gently took hold of the dildo, feeling it was a little cold. She gently kissed at the sides, eyes closed as she tilted her head, kissing here and there experimentally, feeling the other rock a bit against her lips. She giggled, her tongue slowly peeking out and she licked straight up, wrapping her lips around the head and carefully sucked it in.

She knew that Maddie wouldn't be able to feel any of this, so she slowly moved her hand forward, running her fingers very lightly over her, feeling how wet she was through her panties. She couldn't help but be a little excited by that, and as she sucked and carefully bobbed her head, she slipped her finger under the others panties and started to rub her, receiving a breathy moan. Foster smiled lightly around the cock in her mouth, her fingers swirling as she moved her fingers downward, a little surprised as they slipped in, though the moan she heard shown that she was doing something right.

Happy with this, she started to pump her fingers in and out carefully, feeling the woman's hand push down on her head, gripping her hair. She whimpered slightly as she pulled off of the dildo carefully, panting for breath and smiled lightly. She fingered her a little harder, rubbing those wet inner walls of hers all too happily. Closing her eyes, she kissed downward, moving her lips between the woman's legs and tugged the panties out of the way with her free hand, holding them so they wouldn't get in her way again.

Foster leaned forward, kissing here and there before she slowly slipped her tongue over her very slowly, moaning at the taste and heat she could feel as she started to eat her out. She felt her starting to rock against her and smiled, flicking her tongue over her clit once she found it, fingers continuing to slip in and out, other hand spreading her lips so she could press her tongue in deeper. She sucked once, kneading at her with her lips carefully, listening to her soft moaning and panting, unable to keep the soft giggle in as her legs clamped around her head.

She pulled back just a bit, blowing a cold breath over her and felt her whole body shiver so much she could hear her teeth chatter. "Feel good?" she asked curiously, pressing her tongue flat, watching her head fall back at the sudden heat. "Oh yes~" she let out softly, grinding her hips down, giving Foster a sweet smile. "Though how about you let me take care of you, hmm?" she asked in a breath, rearing to go.

Foster felt her face flush, though she gave a small nod and sat up slowly, pulling her fingers back slowly and played with the slippery juices, rubbing her fingers together for a moment before she licked them clean, sighing softly. She blinked when the bottle of lube was held out toward her, looking toward Maddie with confusion for a moment, though got it just by the look on the womans face.

She popped open the cap, pouring a little bit of lube onto her fingers carefully and moved them back, slowly slipping her fingers into her tight hole, gasping softly as she carefully fingered herself, not wanting to hurt herself and have to cut all of this short. Once she felt she was well enough prepared, she turned her eyes forward and gave a warm smile, pouring more lube onto her hand and leaned forward, coating the blue toy to the point where it was dripping wet.

Maddie grinned now, leaning back carefully and grabbed onto Fosters hips, tugging her forward until she was straddling her hips. "I want you to set the pace, darling," she whispered, kissing her neck lightly with a warm smile, her hands resting on the woman's hips very gently.

"Alright," Foster whispered, turning her eyes downward, her hands moving to gently grope at Maddie's breasts, giving them a squeeze as she slowly lowered herself down, biting her lip gently. She saw the other take hold of the toy to keep it in position, giving her a shy smile as she slowly moved down, grinding down carefully against it, arms moving to wrap up around Maddies shoulders as she felt it starting to slide in.

"Ah…" she let out very softly, her head falling forward, feeling a slight bit of pain as this was her first time taking something bigger than a few fingers, though as she lowered herself a little more, it felt a whole lot better. She panted in Maddies ear, feeling her massaging her hips gently and smiled, nipping at her ear as she allowed her body to adjust and relax.

After a moment, she started to move, pulling her hips up and down slowly, using her legs to move her as her arms kept a firm hold on the other, pressing their chests together tightly as she started to go a little faster. She gasped softly for breath, eyes closed and face heated as she started to grind and rock her hips. "A-ahh~" she moaned happily, feeling Maddie starting to rock her hips as well and thrust up into her, her body quivering happily as she moved with her, pressing down when she moved up.

"Oh god…" she whispered very softly against the others neck, lips parted as she rode her a little harder now, gradually picking up the pace, gasping sharply each time Maddie pulled her hips down as she thrusted up. She moved harder, grinding down against the toy, the feeling incredible, heating her whole body and tingling straight up her spine. She just couldn't get enough! She could feel every little vein the toy had, feel the head stretching her each time it slipped out and was stuffed straight back in without a moment's hesitation.

Madeline grinned as Foster seemed to lose herself, impaling herself on her. She leaned forward and kissed her ear, giving it a harsh bite. "You sound like a whore," she muttered all too sweetly into her ear, the only response she got was a louder moan and more grinding. Maddie took this as something she liked and gave her a hard slap on the ass, the sound much louder than the smacking of flesh and slippery thrusting. "Ahh! Fuck!" Foster let out loudly, her head turning down, moaning softly as she moved faster.

Maddie smirked and slapped her again, giving her ear a bit as she thrust her hips upward. "Keep on moaning for me darling~" she whispered in her ear, pulling the woman's hips down harder, hearing her crying out for more now.

Foster felt a bit embarrassed, her nails digging into the others back as she moved faster, squeaking and moaning the others name as she hit all the right places. "Oh my god… Oh my god~" she whispered softly, panting for breath, feeling so hot, it was almost unbearable but she kept going for more. "Ah!" she let out, biting down on the others neck gently, shivering heavily as the other hit just the right stop on her, groaning softly as she rocked her hips downward and took the toy to the hilt.

Maddie didn't let her stop for long, thrusting her hips upward and gripped her hips, smiling as she kept on moaning for more. "Going to cum?" she asked with a smirk on her face, licking up the shell of the others ear.

"O-oh yes~" Foster answered, her head falling back as her hands rest on the other's shoulders, moving slow and hard, lips hanging open as she gasped for breath, eyes closed. "Oh Maddie! Ah!" she let out, tensing around the toy and shivered heavily, finally cumming and messing her panties, licking her lips slowly as she continued to ride the toy for a moment or two.

She slowly pulled off then, slumping a bit as she fell against Maddie, showering her with affectionate kisses and a happy, tired smile. "Good?" Maddie asked, getting a simple nod.

Madeline laughed, giving her butt a small pat. "Let's go clean up darling," she whispered, helping Foster up and took her hand, smiling as she saw her legs wobbling as she walked along.


End file.
